Straight On Till Morning
by Dark Fae Angel
Summary: Peter's grand daughter must return to Neverland to defteat Hook once and for all, But will a changed Rufio stop her


Straight On Till Morning  
By Dark Fae Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kristi and the Lost Girl Autumn.  
  
Kristi Banning glanced around the pink nursery where her great-grandma, grandma, and father grew up. On any other visit she would be happy to be sitting on the bed where she spent every Christmas, but she wasn't visiting. She was staying. Her life had been plagued by many untimely deaths. First was the death of her mother giving during Kristi's birth. Then her great-grandma, Wendy, died when she was three. Then seven years later her grandparents, Peter and Mora Banning, were in a horrific car accident. Six years later her father had been found in his office with a dagger in his back, just two months before her sweet sixteen, that's what brought her to this London house. Here is where she will stay with her aunt Maggie.  
  
Kristi fell on her bed and broke into tears. *This is too much.* She thought sadly *I've lost everyone except Aunt Maggie and Tootles.* At the thought of Tootles she broke into a small smile. The man had been like an uncle to her forever, but he was getting on in years and she feared he would also die soon. In the midst of her crying she heard a creek coming from the bid window on the other side of the room. Kristi looked at the window and watched in horror as the lock sung off the handle, leaving the window unlocked. With a blast of wind the window opened and in flew a ball of light. *Great,* Kristi thought to her self as she watched the ball fly around the room, *first Daddy dies now I'm going crazy.*. "Kristi?" The ball asked flying in front of her face, now Kristi could see what it really was, a fairy. "It is you. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." The fairy said bouncing in front of her. "Who are you?" Kristi questioned. "I'm Tinkerbell, I was your grandpa's fairy when he was the great Peter Pan." Tinkerbell said in a sing song voice.  
  
"So dad's story about grandpa going to Neverland to save him and Maggie were true." Kristi whispered. "That's right." Tink said in that same sing song voice. "But if grandpa defeated Hook why are you here?" Kristi asked. "Because in Neverland, no one ever dies." Tink answered solemnly.  
  
"What do you mean? People can't come back to life it's impossible! I don't believe you!" Kristi practically yelled at Tinkerbell, "If people came back to life I wouldn't be an orphan, I'd know my mom, I'd have a family." "Please calm down and listen to me." Tinkerbell said calmly trying to sooth the girl, "Hook killed everyone in your family so far except for Wendy. All he needs to do now is kill you and Maggie. I've put this house under a protection spell so that is you choose to stay here no harm will come to you as long as you live here. If Hook kills you and Maggie there will be no one to stop him from taking over both Neverland and the real world." "You said no one dies so why can't Rufio help you?" Kristi asked.  
  
"When Rufio came back the pirates had taken him prisoner. They forced him to become a pirate. He began to grow up. He began to change, our spies told us he had turned into Hooks right hand man, almost his son. He's about seventeen now almost eighteen. I saw him two weeks ago in the forests by Mermaid Lagoon. He's taller, muscular his hair lost its spiked messiness, it's down to his shoulders now but his orange streaks were still there. It scared me to see him like that. Kristi you're our last chance at defeating him for the last time." Tink said with a spark in her eye at the last part.  
  
"Why me? What do I have that no other kid has." Kristi whispered fiddling with the gold locket she'd found on her pillow ten months ago on her fifteenth birthday. A note was left by it written by an unknown person. "You have the blood of Pan and the spirit of a pirate." Tink said with a smile, "So will you help us?"  
  
"Yes but on one condition." Kristi said, "I get to slaughter the man who ruined my life." Tinkerbell agreed and with that Kristi grabbed a back pack and began to pact. Her portable CD player her boom box for when everyone wanted to listen, all of her CD's, an extra shirt, a pair of extra pants, and a picture of her whole family on her parents wedding day. Then she changed out of her p.j.'s and into a pair of black jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top. She was putting her studded belt on when she caught her reflection in the full length mirror on the other side of the room. She had grown. In the last year she gained five inches putting her at 5'10, she had become more curvy and she was nicely thin, due to some very excruciating workouts three or four times a week. Her flaming red hair came to the middle of her back when it was down, the red complemented her emerald almond shaped eyes. She glanced away and put her hair in a pony tail before telling Tink that she was ready to go.  
  
They left through the window. Kristi was in aw of the beauty of the sky she now soared through. Maggie entered the nursery not long after they left she saw the fairy dust residue on the window sill and looked out at the sky. "Take care of her Tink. She's been through enough already." She said softly .  
  
Rufio walked around his room inspecting it, making sure everything was perfect. It was, it always was. Rufio had changed from the soft lost boy prisoner to the captain's son to the second most fear pirate in all of Neverland. But he was lonely, sure he had all the pirates to talk to and drink with, but they were dull. Two years ago he had fallowed his father into the real world to spy on Jack Banning when he had first seen Kristi. She was younger then him but her still lusted after her. he had told his father once about his feeling and Hook had said that if he could make the girl think that he loved her, she could live but if not she'd die.  
  
Now Tinkerbell was going to bring Kristi to his world. Things couldn't be easier for him. He knew her curiosity often got the better of her. A brand new place where it would be so easy to get lost, so easy to get captured. Then she would be his. Rufio smiled at the last thought and left the room to go torture the prisoners.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: well whatcha think reviews wanted. BTW I tried to make Kristi seem more like a girl version of the original peter pan. 


End file.
